They're Always Watching
by swordsandstories
Summary: Maria is a little girl who wants her mother. When she get's lost in a store in the middle of the night, what creatures will find her? She figures out how to stay alive quickly - Don't Blink. But without the Doctor there to save her, what will happen to poor Maria when she's confronted with the dangerous Weeping Angels?


**Hey there guys! :)  
**

**This was originally supposed to be a writing topic assigned in English class, where we were required to write a short story about anything we wished. One of the easiest things for me to write about is Doctor Who, and the monsters that intrigue me the most are the Weeping Angels. They scare me to death, so I figured I might as well tell my classmates about them. I had to warp their personalities a little bit for the story to make sense to people who haven't seen the show before, but I tried to stay true to the monster. They're much scarier on TV, but hopefully you guys will enjoy this story anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (no matter how amazing that would be) nor do I own the Weeping Angels (which I really don't want anyway because they might possibly send me back in time to feed off my time energy, in which case I live out my life without Internet and go crazy from having to be a normal person) so please just leave me alone and start reading the stupid fic I wrote, okay? :)**

* * *

"Mom!" The cry echoes through the building, raising the hairs on the back of the caller's neck. "Mom!" the little girl, Maria, yells again, but her attempts are futile. The Lowe's Garden Center is quiet except for the soft hum of the dimmed lights and the occasional pigeon fluttering its wings.

Maria systematically moves down each isle, trying to remain calm as she searches for her mother. She has forgotten how long she has been there, trapped inside the massive store building alone. She had fallen asleep in one of the hammocks on display, and when she woke up everyone was gone. Now she just wanted her mother.

A crash and a shattering sound break the silence. Without wasting a second, Maria sprints towards the noise. It sounded like someone had smashed several glass plates against the wall. For once, Maria regretted her vivid imagination; ideas of zombies and monsters now filled her head.

Maria traces the sound to the back corner of the Garden Center, past the eerie looking trees and flowers, her eyes scanning the darkest corners for signs of movement. "Mom?" she calls again hesitantly. "I'm trying to be brave Mom, but I need help. Where are you?" Maria rubs her small, ghostly white arms nervously, trying to get rid of the goose bumps. She rounds the last corner, comes to a screeching halt, and screams at the top of her lungs.

A stone statue of an angel is resting alongside a halfway shattered mirror, the sharp pieces glistening in the dim light. Maria can see herself reflected in the intact half of the mirror. Her electric blue eyes are as big as saucers, emphasized by the waist length curly black hair that hangs from her seven-year-old head. She wasn't surprised about how frightened she looked, even though she was trying to be courageous. However, it hadn't been her reflection that caused her to scream. It had been the stone angel.

The angel was at least six feet tall, much taller than Maria. It had been created out of a dark gray stone. The statue was severely chipped in several places along its majestic wings, which were splayed proudly behind it. Maria thought it would have been beautiful had its hands not been covering its face, giving it the appearance that it was weeping. That contributed to the lack of beauty, and the fact that the statue was holding her mother's bloody jacket in its stony gray hands.

Maria screams again, staring with a horrified intensity at the weeping angel, but it doesn't budge an inch. Maria knew. Somehow, she knew that the angel had killed her mother. The blood splattered over the angel's arms and body gave enough of an indication.

"Maria…" Maria stumbles backwards in shock, tripping over a pot of daisies in the flower isle as she went. She lands roughly on the ground, but she doesn't care. That voice was her mother's! The angel had stolen her mother's voice!

"M-mom?" Maria stutters in disbelief.

"Maria," says her mother's voice, which trailed off again. "Come to me." Maria blinks hard, rubbing her eyes. It wasn't her mom talking, but the voice was so familiar. It was confusing her greatly.

Maria looks up again, preparing herself to run, only to find herself screaming. The stone angel had moved another four feet closer in the time she had looked away. Its arms were now outstretched, it's face twisted in a mask of rage, its stone fangs looking as sharp as a shark's.

The angel's mouth doesn't move, but Maria can tell the voice is still emanating from it. "Maria," her mother's voice moans.

"Mom!" Maria replies out of habit before yelling, "Let her go!" The statue doesn't move or respond to her pleas; instead it keeps glaring at her. Her mother's blood-spattered coat is still hanging from its outstretched hands.

Maria blinks again; she can't stop herself. When she opens her eyes again, the angel has moved another four feet closer, keeping the angry snarl on its face fully visible.

Maria shrieks again, but stares with a new determination at the statue. "Whenever I look away, you move," Maria says, starting to talk to herself. "Okay. Don't blink." Having a simple objective gives her hope that she'll find a way to escape the sculpture.

Maria gets up off the ground, never taking her eyes off the stone statue even though it chills her to the bone. Once she gets her feet underneath her, she realizes her entire body is shaking in fear. She takes a few shuffling steps backwards, still staring keenly at the weeping angel. Maria is about five feet away from the threat when her eyes start to water.

"Don't blink," she reminds herself, and it turns into a chant. With each small step she takes, Maria repeats the words. "Don't blink. Don't blink. Don't blink."

When she can't stand it any longer, she blinks. The statue moves inches away for her, looming over Maria's small form. She squeals in shock, but tries to keep moving. She glances past the angel, back to the shattered mirror in the isle. Even though she's twenty feet away, she can see herself clearly. She can see the angel posed in front of her.

And she can see the reflection of a second stone angel moving behind her.

She barely has time to scream and shut her eyes one final time before the angel that had snuck up behind her snaps her neck.

* * *

**So, the angels did a little bit of killing in this story. I wasn't sure how else to explain time travel to my classmates without getting side tracked. As I said, I had to alter the Weeping Angels a little bit to make it easy for everyone to understand. :)**

**Please Review! And Remember: Don't Blink!**


End file.
